The present invention relates to a toothbrush, more particularly, the invention relates to a toothbrush having a handle specifically designed in cross-section and in geometrical relationship to the brush head in a manner whereby when the toothbrush is used in a natural common and ordinary manner the bristles of the brush head will be automatically angled 45.degree. into the long axis of the teeth when used in all areas of the user's mouth.
Although bacterial plaque has been recognized as the prime cause of tooth decay and periodontal disease which results in tooth loss, fluorides put in drinking water, toothpastes and mouthwashes have made tooth enamel resistant to said bacterial plaque with a very significant reduction of tooth decay. Tooth loss today in most advanced countries, is caused by unremoved plaque in the inter-dental areas and gum margins hardening into tartar. This results in subsequent gum irritation, recession and bacterial infection of the gums, exposure of the decay-prone dentine, invasion of bacteria and degeneration of bone resulting in loosening of the teeth. In order to make a significant contribution in reducing tooth loss, a modern, improved toothbrush must address these issues. It must remove plaque in and around inter-dental areas, gum margins and under the sulcus. It must gently massage the gums at the interface of the tooth and gum, thus contributing to the general health of the gums in essentially the same way that exercise contributes to the general health of living tissue by drawing blood into the exercised area.
The importance of caring for gums and teeth as a system for proper oral health care was first taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,649 wherein soft toothbrush bristles and massages were recommended as best for gingival tissue. Many toothbrushing methods have been developed by dental professionals to achieve this end. The most popular current method is the Bass, or Stillman technique. A current textbook describing this method is "Glickman's Clinical Periodontology," Ferman A. Carranza, Jr., Dr. Odont, Fifth Edition, 1979, pages 729 to 738 published by W. B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia. The Bass Stillman toothbrushing method calls for short horizontal brush strokes and angling the bristles 45.degree. into the gumline. This method and others taught by dental health professionals, if applied faithfully by the average person using any of many conventional toothbrushes commercially available will result in reasonably clean, plaque-free teeth in the critical areas previously described. Recent surveys have shown that the average person does not use a professionally developed and recognized toothbrushing method, or take the time necessary to brush his or her teeth properly. If taught a correct method, the person soon forgets or revises the method and reverts to old, incorrect toothbrushing habits. The average person brushes their teeth in a casual manner using brush strokes that are basically, but not entirely, horizontal, while brushing for a short period of time compared to what is required for the Dr. Bass or a similar professional toothbrushing method. Conventional flat-handled toothbrushes used in this casual manner do not provide proper oral health care.
The challenge is to provide a toothbrush that compensates for this fact, or teaches the proper technique.
Pugh, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,876, expanded and used the soft bristle concept and taught the value of inclined bristles or filaments flexing relative to the upright as brushing force is applied to the toothbrush handle, so that plaque is removed more effectively by the flexing action.
Rauch, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,054, shows a brush head which automatically compensates for a user's lack of proper method, by providing increased bristle action in the sulcus, gum and gumline area.
Other patents disclose that the relationship of the brush head and brush handle and the shape of the brush handle can help position the bristles in relation to the teeth and gingival tissue in a preferred manner. McGauley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,885 and Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,080 are examples of this concept.
Raymond, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,109, has expanded the foregoing concept by calling for specific positioning of the thumb and index finger on a marked or colored portion of part of a brush handle to position the brush head in a choregraphed manner, so that the bristles are positioned in a preferred angular position within the mouth.
In order to be effective, a modern, improved toothbrush must function in an optimum manner in the inter-dental, gingival margin and sulcus area.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which greatly reduces and prevents tooth decay, tooth loss and gum diseases.
An object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which is usable with facility and ease and which, when used properly, will greatly reduce and prevent tooth decay, tooth loss and gum diseases.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush of simple structure, which greatly reduces and removes bacterial plaque, when used in a simple prescribed manner, thereby greatly reducing and eliminating tooth decay and gum diseases.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which may be used in a casual manner to clean the teeth and massage the gums in a superior manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which may be used in a casual manner to clean and massage the inter-dental, gum margin and sulcus areas in a superior manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which functions with the highest efficiency, effectiveness and reliability possible in removing plaque in relation to the time and effort expended by the user in brushing the teeth.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which, in use, positions the brush head bristles in the user's mouth automatically, without the user's conscious effort, in the position prescribed in the Dr. Bass and Dr. Skillman toothbrushing method.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which, in use, positions the bristles of the brush head in the user's mouth automatically, without the user's conscious effort, at a 45.degree. incline with the long axis of the teeth in all areas of the user's mouth.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which, in use, positions the brush head bristles in the user's mouth, automatically, without the user's conscious effort, at a 45.degree. incline with the sulcus in all areas of the user's mouth to facilitate the entry of the bristles under the sulcus to clean and massage this area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having a handle with two pairs of detented positions, running the length of the gripping portion of the handle, which permits the automatic positioning of the brush head bristles into the sulcus area at a 45.degree. angle in all areas of the user's mouth.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush having a handle with rounded corners extending for the length of the gripping portion of the handle, which corners cause the user's hand to slip, when wet, into the comfortable detented handle positions thereby permitting the automatic positioning of the brush head bristles into the sulcus area at a 45.degree. angle in all areas of the user's mouth.